Ocio
by Asura Aoi
Summary: Bah! Esta muy corito para ser resumido…solo entren, lean n.n y dejen review n.n.


**X… … … … …Ocio**

**Autor:** Asura Aoi n.n

**Summary: **Bah! Esta muy corito para ser resumido…solo entren, lean n.n y dejen review n.n.

Bueno…lo que es el Ocio. No tenía nada mas que hacer…así que salió esto y no de mi mente, si no de las órdenes de mi mente para los dedos y esto escribieron…u.u no me controlo a mi misma.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Desclaimer:** Lamentablemente Naruto no me pertenece, esto es de solo mero entretenimiento.

-

-

-

**Ocio…**

Pequeños momentos…

- No…él no es así…

Ah…lo que es el **Ocio…****  
**  
- El es de diferente manera, un poco mas "delicado" 

- Jajaja… ¿él? Yo no lo veo tan delicado…

Pequeños momentos de **Ocio** cuando sus maridos no estaban, reunión todos los fines de semana…

- El es un poco mas "sutil" a esa "hora" 

- No te creo…se ve mas rudo… 

- Pero no es así

No tenían nada que hacer, día libre para dos y el marido no estaba para las otras dos, lo que hacían todos las semanas desde su vida de casadas, del día en el que su vida cambió repentinamente para convertirse en esposas prestigiosas, contándose intimidades entre ellas y jurando lealtad.

- El…es…algo…pervertido… 

- Vaya…de él no se espera mas…Hinata… 

- Pero él es pervertido en ese modo…es decir…mmm…siempre tiene su mano en donde "no" debe…ustedes me entienden… 

- ¿Pero que acaso no te sientes a gusto cuando él tiene su manos "allí"? 

- Pues…si Ino… 

- ¡Ya ves! ¡Entonces no te quejes! ¡Yo quisiera tener uno como el tuyo! Que todo el tiempo en ves de estar obsesionado con sus cosas quiero que solo mantenga su tiempo en mi 

- No crees que eso es mucho ¿Ino? 

- ¡Claro que no Sakura! ¡Si Hinata tiene uno!

**Ocio…**

- ¡Si! Pero supongo que cada rato lo seduces ¿No? 

- Eh…pues no… 

- ¡No es justo! - grito Ino - 

- Jaja, verán ¿Y si tuvieran a uno que solo esta seduciendo? - tomo la palabra la otra chica -

Ey…eso se oye bien…

- A ver… - dijeron con interés - 

- Uno que solo este tratando de llevarte a la cama, que cuando llegue te de un beso de bienvenida y uno de buenas noches, uno que se la pase observándote lujuriosamente ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal? 

- ¡Aja! ¡Con que así es él! ¡Que suerte Tenten! 

- Más suerte la de Sakura que ella tiene uno que se preocupa por cualquier cosa por ella 

- ¡Ja! Pero a veces es desesperante con las juergas que nos aventamos, discutimos por una estupidez y él termina acorralándome en la pared con besos en el cuello y medio desnudar 

- ¡Admitelo! - gritaron tres - 

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Me gusta y que!

Soltaron la carcajada

- ¿Y tú? ¡Ino-cerda! 

- Bueno…él es algo mas reservado, ya saben, pero también le gusta la juerga conmigo, también es algo lujurioso y lo único que encuentra divertido es "eso" y mirar las nubes 

- Jaja, entonces es ¿Romantico, se podría decir? Ino-cerda 

- Pues si, y el tuyo mas ¿Tierno? Frentona 

- Mas o menos y el de Tenten un poco mas de ¿Acción? 

- Jaja por ahí va y Hinata… 

- ¡Pervertido! Jaja - todas soltaron la risa -

Ese era el pasatiempo original de ellas, oh si, contar su vida sexual era divertido, de cómo eran sus maridos, sus "juergas", sus "detalles" y otras cosas.  
No era de esperarse que estuvieran en la casa más grande las cuatro, la de Hinata, puesto que ella y su marido vivían en la casa mas grande de Konoha, no obstante tampoco las demás se quedan atrás, como Tenten, una casa de el heredero del clan mas poderoso de ahí o Sakura, la medicó de Konoha mas pagada del continente…Oh si…la vida perfecta de ellas…

- Les hago una apuesta 

- Hay…la Hinata interesante apareció… - nótese el sarcasmo - 

- Si logro seducirlo y que me tire ¿Qué me dan?

Se la pensaron…

- ¡Ya se! ¡Te pagamos una cena completa! 

- ¡Ok!

Eso estaría interesante…

- Ejemmm… ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te dije sobre "esto"?

La oportunidad perfecta…  
Hinata se levanto de su lugar y camino peligrosamente hacía su marido…

- Lo siento cariño pero…me tocaba…así que - comenzó a acariciar el pecho con su dedo, estaba ganando - Bueno…no me regañes ¿si? Además… - aquel tono de voz seductor le había ganado, ya estaba completamente rendido -

Hinata se acerco al oído y comenzó a acariciarlo con su lengua después descendió a la mejilla lamiéndola…ohhh…eso era provocador…y divertido…y…placentero…y apoyo para…"muchas cosas"…

- Mmm…

Completamente muerto de placer…  
Las chicas se retiraron con sonrisas en sus rostros, se quedaron un rato detrás de la puerta y fue cuando oyeron un golpe en la pared y un portazo…bueno, tendrían que pagarle la cena.  
Caminaron y en camino volvieron a hacer una apuesta, si encontrarán a algún marido de ellas tratarían de llegar a casa a medio desnudar…La primera en lograrlo, Sakura, la segunda Ino y la tercera Tenten, pero eso estuvo difícil…

-

**X… … … … … **

-

A la semana siguiente…

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde esta mi cena? 

- Ya…de rato te la damos 

- ¿A quien le fue mejor? - pregunto Ino - Supongo que a Hinata 

- Bien, esta vez atrevido… - Hinata - 

- Mmm…tierno… - Sakura - 

- Mmm…este sigue romántico - Ino -

Voltearon a ver a Tenten y esperaban su respuesta…

- ¡Las cuatro juntas! ¡Gane! 

- ¡Eso es una injusticia! 

- Ni modo querida, fue cooperación de ambos, él también tenía ganas 

- ¡Eso es trampa! - proclamo Hinata - 

- No es trampa, ¡No es mi culpa que Neji también tuviera ganas! 

- Ella tiene razón…a mi me fue un poco menos, Sasuke no quería hasta que lo obligue diciéndole que comprobaría "algo" 

- Arrffffff…a mi me fue de lo peor, pero Shikamaru tiene algo de romántico que nadie tiene… 

- Jaja, Naruto siempre se porta pervertido…no tengo de que quejarme

_Oh vaya…_

- Tos ronca - Sakura…

Ja, ahora ellos van a reír…

- Susurro al oído - Hola…

_Ohh…problemas…_

- Que te dije acerca de esto… ¿eh? Le va a hacer daño… 

- Hinata…pequeña…

_Voltearon…_

- ¿Si Neji? 

- De nuevo susurro al oído - A casa…te voy a castigar por desobediente…

_Castigo…_

- Será mejor que corras a casa Sakura… 

- Si Sasuke…

_Corras…_

- Hinata…será mejor que estés lista…no sabes lo que te espera… 

- De acuerdo…

_No…__  
_  
- Ya lo se…no tienes porque repetírmelo… 

- ¿Entonces? 

- Eres problemático… 

- Y tu más con la carga que llevas…

_Carga…_

Las chicas se levantaron y cada quien a su casa…

- Y ahora ¿Cuánto apuestan? - Naruto - 

- Vacaciones pagadas… - Neji - 

- Ok… - Sasuke - 

- Yo paso…esta en cinta… - Shikamaru - 

- Porque eres un idiota y no te cuidaste…Estúpido… - los tres -

Dos se voltearon a ver…

- ¿Pervertido eh? Porque no me enseñas…algo… 

- Con todo gusto Neji… 

- Invítenme…no sean egoístas… 

- Y a mi…ya ven que dijo que es "aburrido"…

Se echaron a reír, esa noche sería un de las noches mas largas de su vida…oh si…


End file.
